Risky Business
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Continued on popular demand but be warned that this story is smut for the sake of smut. Cuddy and House decide to kink it up around the hospital. Will they get caught? Sort of. Just read, there really isn't a plot anyway LOL!
1. Risky Business

Risky Business

ONE!SHOT

Huddy

NC-17

Author's Note: Smut for the sake of smut. I know this would never happen, blah de blah, but I am tired of no Huddy on the show so I'll make my own! If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read :-P!

They had been on two dates, and yet House was sexually starved. Cuddy would not put out. Sure there had been make out sessions and fondling but nothing even close to release. He knew she wanted him, but she just wasn't giving it up and it was pissing him off. Knowing he had to do something, he waited until she was standing up at the front desk reading over some charts.

It was later in the day and almost no one was around. Cuddy looked bored but she was indeed reading and that's what he needed. He popped a vicodin and sidled up behind her. No one knew that they had been on a few dates and there was good reason behind that. If the hospital knew that she was dating an employee then she would be in deep trouble. House was now way too close for comfort and literally pinning her to the side of the desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly and through clenched teeth. She could feel his hard on digging into her back and she was actually getting turned on by it. A blush rose in her cheeks and she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't have it.

"Just relax." He whispered back to her and suddenly his hand was on her stomach, inching it's way to the waist of her skirt. She swallowed hard, certainly she could scream and make a big deal out of this but part of her wanted it, part of her liked it. His skilled hand slipped into her skirt and then into her panties.

"House..."

"Shh." He replied and slipped a finger into her wet hole. She took in a deep gasping breath and melted into him. Her legs went weak and she could have cum right there but she held back. It was so wrong to be doing this out in the open like they were but she was loving every moment of it. The way he was standing blocked on comers and as it was it looked like he was just reading over her shoulder.

"This is not--"

"You're loving it." He said softly, moving his finger in and out in only a way that he could. It was true, she was loving it. Hopefully no one would come along and ruin this. Even the nurse at the desk had her back to them and was not paying attention. Cuddy took in another gasp of air and clenched her fist around the pen she was holding.

"We can't do this...oh God...here." She whispered but found her hips grinding down towards his hand. He laughed in her ear and then leaned in to kiss it gently.

"I'm out of here." Wilson's voice said from in front of her. She looked up and saw him after clearing her eyes by blinking them. Was he actually talking to her? Was she going to be able to carry on a conversation with him like this?

"I uh...goodnight." Cuddy said, her hand reaching back and cupping House's hard on...just to give him something to deal with too. House bit his bottom lip and slipped in another finger. Cuddy had to stifle a moan and a gasp at the same time.

"Are we still getting coffee later?" Wilson asked, he wasn't paying much attention to either of them because he was looking through some of the mail that had been left for him at front desk. Cuddy started to stroke the lump of fabric pressing into her with her hand.

"Stop it Cuddy." House whispered.

"Not until you do."

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked, giving her an odd look.

"Huh?"

"I asked if we were getting coffee later." Wilson said looking at the both of them as if he was figuring out that something was going on that shouldn't be. Cuddy felt her orgasm quickly approaching and she knew she was going to have to get rid of Wilson and fast.

"I...um...oh God House...I mean House...I promised House we'd get drinks." Cuddy said, her eyes slowly starting to close. Wilson gave her another weird stare.

"Alright. Catch you tomorrow." He said and then left, thankfully. Not thirty seconds later did Cuddy have her orgasm. She had to bite into her lip to be quiet, bite so hard that she actually drew blood. Her whole body shuddered and shook, her knees buckled but House was pinning her so he was able to keep her on her feet. When she was completely done, he removed his hand.

"How was that?" He asked softly in her ear.

"You'll get yours." She replied and turned to look at him with an evil smile. After another moment of composing herself she pulled away from him and headed for her office. Oh yes, she would get him back, and she knew just how to do it too.

* * *

The next day, just before lunch, Cuddy put her plan into motion. House wasn't in his office and that was just perfect. Before he could get back she slipped under his desk and knelt there, waiting for him. Of course this could backfire and he could decide to eat lunch somewhere else but she was betting he would at least return to his desk before that to get something or other. She only had to wait a few minutes when she heard the door open and there were footsteps.

House didn't even seem to notice she was under there, yet. He took a seat at his desk and started to do whatever he was doing, she couldn't see from where she was. As he pulled himself in closer, she reached up and quickly unzipped his pants. He was startled by this and almost pulled away, almost.

"Eyes forward, this isn't happening." Cuddy said and then immediately took his cock into her mouth. House had to stifle a groan, and his hand snaked under the desk and rested in her hair.

"Cuddy, darling--"

"Shut up." She said, pulling her mouth away and replacing it with her hand to stroke him. Since no one was in the office he actually had the liberty of groaning, but softly. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" With that she took him back into her mouth. House had never been more turned on in his life. When had Cuddy turned into such a dirty slut? His hand tangled in her hair more and he closed his eyes.

"House?" Cameron's voice cut through the lust and the silence. His eyes snapped open and he realized that he was going to have to focus now, lest he be caught. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. What is it?" House said, not skipping a beat. He was holding himself together quite well, so Cuddy knew she had to up the anti a notch. She took a deep breath in through her nose and then practically swallowed House's cock, deep throating him in a way he had never been before. "Jesus Christ."

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" He asked flippantly. The hand tangled in Cuddy's hair started to yank upwards, as much as he wanted her to stop, he didn't. His grip was weak, however, and Cuddy prevailed in continuing her blow job. Cameron gave him a look, almost as if she knew that someone was under the desk.

"If you have company I can come back..."

"Don't be stupid. Christ...Damn it! What is it Allison?" He snapped loudly. This caused Cameron to back up towards the door. She had known House to call hookers to his office, and if that was what this was, she didn't want to be there when he climaxed. The thought that the dean of the hospital was under the desk, never occurred to her, nor would it in a million years.

"Wilson just says you owe him for lunch, we were both looking for you and--"

"Get--" Before he could finish he came in Cuddy's mouth, spilling out his hot seed. HIs eyes rolled back in his head and his hand pounded down on the top of the desk, while the one in her hair yanked upwards. "Go away." He nearly shouted. Cameron suppressed a giggle and raced out of the office. House collapsed head first onto his desk and closed his eyes. Cuddy took this chance to push his chair back and crawl out from under the desk.

"How was that?" She leaned over and whispered into his ear mockingly. His head came up and he looked at her. Hopefully all this kink was only a precursor for what was coming.


	2. Riskier Business

Risky Business

Chapter II: Riskier Business

Author's note: You wanted another chapter, well here it is. Since there is no going back now I thought I'd just turn this into every weird and depraved Huddy fantasy I ever had. This is totally PWP so if you don't like it, sorry. Hee hee!

In order to shock House for a second time, Cuddy was going to have to shock Thirteen first. She caught her alone in the locker room and thinking quickly she put up the cleaning sign on the door that said the room would be available in twenty minutes and locked the door. She had never been one to go after women, but she needed Hadley on her side for this next kink fest and she knew she would have to come onto her first and pretty strong. Cuddy highly doubted that Hadley would play along with this game but it was worth a shot.

It had been timed just right, Remy was getting out of the shower and it was late in the day so the chances of them being disturbed by anyone trying to get in through the sign was very low. As the woman stepped out of the shower, Cuddy just had to admire how beautiful she was. She quickly stepped up to Hadley, blocking her naked form from the lockers. Hadley in turn, grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself trying to avoid the leer Cuddy was now giving her.

"I never realized how beautiful you were." Cuddy said softly, reaching up to stroke a strand of wet hair. Hadley was surprised by this but she had always felt something for the dean and now she could actually act on it since the woman was coming onto her full force.

"Dr. Cuddy, I..."

"Shh." Cuddy said softly and leaned in, kissing Remy on the lips gently. Thirteen was so stunned that she didn't even kiss back, not that she didn't like the feeling though. She could feel herself growing warm and wet. This was so wrong, so taboo. "I need your help."

"Help with what?" Remy stammered stupidly.

"How would you like to help me have a little fun with House?" She asked as her hands came up and gently removed the towel from Remy's completely hairless body. She tossed the towel aside and proceeded to run her hands over Remy's chest gently, causing the younger girl to shudder with pleasure.

"Wha-what king of fun?" The girl stuttered. Lisa smiled brightly and pulled her hands away, she could tell that now she completely had Remy under her spell.

"Meet me in my office at lunch tomorrow. That's all you have to do. You'll be in for the time of your life." Cuddy assured her, leaning in to whisper in Hadley's ear. She picked up the discarded towel and handed it over to the naked beauty standing in front of her. Slowly, Hadley took it and wrapped it back around her body.

"But--"

"Trust me, Remy, you're in good hands." Cuddy said with a wink, and with that she vanished from the bathroom, leaving poor Thirteen to her own devices.

The next day at lunch, House had been called into Cuddy's office. He was sitting behind her desk, going through things he wasn't supposed to be going through as Cuddy paced back and fourth nervously. She was twirling a rubber band over her fingers hoping silently that Thirteen would actually show up. Of course the girl could have gone straight to human services and reported her, and this whole thing could have backfired, but she just had to take that chance.

"So what's this amazing thing you wanted to show me? I'm hungry and Wilson will only wait to buy me food for so long." House said opening up a folder that was sitting on her desk. She knew there was nothing in that folder that would be overly interesting to him so she didn't say anything. Suddenly the door opened and Thirteen walked in, wearing a bit more makeup than she usually did. She looked more sexy than professional and Cuddy was loving it.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Cuddy?" Thirteen said, and House immediately took notice that the girl was made up more sexily than usual. Cuddy walked to the door and locked it behind her guest. She then went to the phone, picked it up, and dialed the front desk.

"Gina? Yeah I'm out for lunch." She said and then hung up.

"No you're not." House said, he was distant though, too busy trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's code for don't let anyone in my office for a half hour." Cuddy said approaching Thirteen again.

"Well it doesn't work." House countered, noticing how Cuddy was looking at Thirteen.

"Actually it works on everyone but you, House." Cuddy said and then shoved Thirteen to her knees. The girl went down willingly, looking up at Cuddy with hunger in her eyes. On a near by chair, Cuddy put her left foot up to reveal her knee high, black leather boot. "Kiss it." She ordered.

"Woah..." House breathed softly.

"Yes mistress." Thirteen said, not knowing where the submissive voice was coming from. Normally she was the one in control, telling her partner what to do and what not to, but for some reason it only seemed fitting that Cuddy take control of her. She leaned in and started to kiss Cuddy's boots, looking up at her with submissive eyes as she did so.

"Good girl. You want me to eat you, don't you?" She asked, her hand snaking down to Thirteen's silky hair. This threw the girl for a loop and she her head snapped up.

"What?" She _and _House whispered at the same time.

"That's right." She said and then pointed at the couch, "Get on the couch you slut." Thirteen certainly didn't have to be asked twice, and House, well he had a boner that wasn't going to go away any time soon. He couldn't believe that Cuddy had actually arranged for this to happen and for him to watch. Without even realizing it he began to stroke the bulge in his pants through the fabric.

Thirteen moved to the couch and laid down on it without a word. Thankfully she had sense enough to wear a skirt for their meeting. Cuddy hadn't really specified but the girl had obviously figured out what was in store. Cuddy came over to her on the couch and topped her, pinning her down with her legs. She grabbed Thirteen by the back of the head and pulled her into a dominating kiss.

"You're mine, you understand that?" Cuddy said after pulling away. All Thirteen could do was nod. Cuddy smiled and shoved Thirteen's skirt up to her waist, pulling her panties off in one fluid motion. "Do you want me to eat you? Say 'yes mistress'."

"Yes Mistress."

"I can't hear you..."

"YES MISTRESS!" Thirteen shouted, House leaned forward in his chair. How was he going to top this kink? And was she really going to do it? House had never pegged Cuddy as a lesbian or even bi-sexual, but who wasn't turned on by Thirteen. Cuddy turned her head, looked at House, and winked. She noticed that he hadn't completely whipped out his dick to jerk off, and that's what she wanted. She was in control of this situation not him.

"What's gotten into you?" House asked softly.

"You have." She growled sexily and then went down and buried her face in Thirteen's pussy. The girl nearly screamed out and arched her back. As Cuddy continued on, Thirteen realized she wasn't that good at it. She wasn't the worst she had ever had, but not that great. However, the idea that the dean of the hospital wanted her, the simple fantasy that her boss was trying to orally please her, was enough.

"OH GOD!" Thirteen cried.

"Oh God is right!" House groaned. Cuddy continued and it didn't take long for Thirteen to cum, bucking and screaming, her nails digging into Cuddy's scalp as she pushed her face in even further. Cuddy stayed down there until Thirteen was done and then lapped up the residual juices before pulling away.

"Get out of here you whore." Cuddy snapped. Thirteen stood up, pulled her skirt down, grabbed her panties, and stumbled out of the office on shaky legs. When Cuddy turned, as suspected, House was quickly approaching. He probably was expecting a quick fuck after this show. Cuddy had other plans. She grabbed him and kissed him, letting him taste the younger girl on her lips.

"I had no idea you..." He was interrupted when Cuddy pulled back and slapped him. She put her hand roughly on the bulge of his pants, squeezing it roughly.

"And I am not going to do anything about it. Get your ass back to work." She ordered, looking him dead in the eyes. He stared back at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"You know I could easily--"

"No you couldn't, not with that leg. Get out of here and I'll see you tonight." She whispered and then slapped him on the ass. At that point he looked pissed beyond belief. He glared at her and stormed out of the office. Once he was gone, Cuddy dropped to her knees, shaking and breathing hard. Everything had gone according to plan, and she could only imagine what House could dream up for that night.

Author's note: There will be a third part if anyone is still interested. Just hold on!


	3. The Power Is Mine

Risky Business

Chapter III: The Power Is Mine

Author's Note: Told you it was PWP! LoL! Anyway here's the next little bit, I hope you enjoy yourselves! And if you are reading PLEASE review even if it's just a "Cool story" LoL! It fuels me!

House caught up with a very satiated Thirteen in the elevator. Luckily the only two people on it were her and him, so when the door closed and it moved between floors, House pushed the manual stop. Thirteen looked him up and down, wondering why he hadn't stayed behind and fucked Cuddy since that was where it looked like it was headed. Before she could turn completely to confront him, he slammed her face first into the wall. He pinned her arms behind her back and she could instantly feel his hard on rubbing into her. It was bizarre but now _this _was turning her on. What kind of submissive had she turned into?

"Want to help me get back at Cuddy?" He whispered into her ear breathlessly. He was rubbing his arousal so fiercely against her that she knew he was using her to get off. Her own breaths started to come out in hitches, why didn't he just turn her around and fuck her? Although in a way this was much more erotic. Her arms twitched and pulled against him but it was a half hearted struggle and nothing more.

"I'll do anything you want House." She said back softly. Why she wanted to be a part of their twisted games, she didn't know, but it was fun nonetheless. "Why do you need to get back at her?" By this point her voice was trembling.

"The little cock tease left me like this." House grunted as he continued on his pursuit to get himself off by rubbing against his duckling. Wanting to help him, Thirteen squirmed out of his hold and turned around, dropping to her knees. She released his cock from his pants and took a moment to marvel at how big he was.

"I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you." She said plainly and then took him into her mouth. He groaned loudly and placed his hands in her hair.

"You should feel sorry for me more often." He groaned and looked down at her. Her eyes cast upward for a moment with a look in them telling him to shut the hell up. Thirteen hadn't sucked dick in a long time, so she wasn't all that good, never that she was any good at it to begin with. She was much better with oral sex on a woman and she was secretly hoping that by doing this, House would some how allow her to eat Cuddy.

House quickly picked up on the fact that Thirteen was not good at fellatio in Cuddy proportions, but since when did a tongue and mouth on a dick ever NOT feel good? He watched her for another moment before tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Since he was already way worked up before she had started his orgasm was fast approaching. Not being able to find the words to tell her that, he just yanked on her hair.

Assuming that he was clean of disease, Thirteen felt she should swallow. The other option was to take it in the face or get it on her clothes, and although she knew about House's exploits she believed that he was always safe and probably got tested as much as he needed to. When he did cum she pulled her head back so the tip of him was in her mouth, allowing the hot liquid to fill it up. She swallowed and backed up, breathing hard. "That was hot."

"You're telling me." House breathed, quickly tucking his cock back into his pants. "Get up, I'm restarting the elevator. And make yourself look like you didn't just suck my dick." He ordered in a domineering tone, which she liked even though it made her hate herself a little. She pulled a compact brush from her pocket, unfolded it, and brushed her hair out before putting it away. She didn't normally carry a brush with her, but she figured her hair would get messed up with whatever Cuddy wanted to do with her.

"I'm good." She said and cleared her throat. House started the elevator again and began plotting the night. It would be a night of complete domination and degradation for Cuddy. How dare she leave him hanging? How dare she deny him? Well now it would be time for him to deny her. He almost grew aroused again at the thought of it.

Cuddy arrived home, not a word from House after the Thirteen incident. She set her keys on the table by the door and sighed. She had really been hoping House would have attacked her or something. Little did she know she was about to get her wish. She headed into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Before even turning on the light she was attacked from behind. Something sharp was jammed into her neck and then it was lights out.

When she woke up next she was laying naked on her bed, her arms tied tightly behind her back, up to her shoulder blades. If she could have turned around to see, she would have noticed that she was in some sort of Japanese rope bondage, but as it was she was almost immobile. She felt a hand on her shoulder next, shaking her gently.

"Dr. Cuddy? Are you okay?" It was Thirteen asking. Cuddy blinked her eyes to clear her vision and turned her head. "God I have to get you out of these ropes!"

"Don't even think about it, Thirteen." House threatened. Cuddy tried to turn her head but couldn't. "She's getting what she deserves." That's when she felt such a jolt of arousal she forgot to ever question why Thirteen was in her house.

"House I don't think-"

"YOU made the mistake of showing up so now YOU are a part of this too." He said to Thirteen interrupting her as he shut the bedroom door and locked it. Cuddy groaned at the thought that Thirteen was now going to join them. It was going to be an amazing night. He came over to the bed and grabbed Cuddy's upper arm pulling her until she was standing and off of the bed. The residual drug in her system was making her dizzy but it didn't matter. "Knees, now."

Without even thinking about it she dropped to her knees in front of him. There was no mistaking that he was completely aroused. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face into his crotch even though it was still covered. She closed her eyes and groaned, nuzzling her face against him as much as she could. "You're such a fucking slut, you know that Cuddy?"

"God yes, I know that." She whispered and then gently took the zipper of his jeans into her mouth and worked it down until his fly was open.

"Tell me your a slut." He ordered.

"I'm a slut." She whispered. He reached into his pants and removed his cock, presenting her with it. She smiled, "I am such a dirty little slut, House." He grabbed her by a fistful of hair and pulled back on it so she was forced to look up at him. Thirteen sat on the bed just behind Cuddy trying ever so hard not to start touching herself without House's permission. He had told her that everything that went down that night would be dictated by him or there would be a punishment, and she didn't exactly want to know what that punishment was.

"It's MASTER now." House growled at her, and a spark of arousal shot through her. "Now suck my cock." Cuddy nodded furiously and took his cock into her mouth. She started to suck it in ways only she knew how and Thirteen groaned slightly. "Get naked." He snapped at Thirteen and she didn't have to be told twice. Slowly she pulled off her shirt and bra, next came her shoes, jeans, and panties.

"Now what, sir?" She asked softly, anxious to honor his next command.

"Touch yourself. Make it a good show." He was very good at keeping composure even though Cuddy had just about all of him in her throat. Cuddy was so wet at that point she could feel beads of moisture sliding down her thighs. She wanted to watch Thirteen pleasure herself, she wanted to pleasure House, but most of all she wanted to cum. That was exactly why House had tied her arms like he had. She had no choice in the matter, if she was going to receive pleasure it would have to be on his terms, not hers, and that was just fabulous.

House started to thrust gently and Cuddy just let him go to town. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She was trying to think herself to orgasm, with Thirteen moaning behind her and House moaning in front of her it wasn't going to be very hard. She relaxed completely and about a moment later House figured out what she was doing and pulled his cock from her mouth.

"No no no, Cuddy." He said and then shook her out of her reverie. The thing about thinking yourself into an orgasm (at least for her) was that you had to concentrate hard. If he was distracting her she would just be on the edge constantly until he either pushed her over verbally or physically. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her down onto the bed. "Thirteen!"

"Yes sir?" The girl said, snapping to attention and stopping what she was doing, which was busily fucking herself with two fingers while her free hand caressed her right breast.

"Straddle her face, she's going to eat you again." House said and then sat down in a nearby chair, taking his cock into his own hand. He started to stroke it slowly and Cuddy groaned in frustration.

"House...er...Master, I need to cum...please...please!" She begged, her whole body was aching for it and that's all she could think about it. She could only guess that his aim was to make her feel like he had felt after he had left the office that morning, but only worse. She wriggled and pulled at her bindings but they weren't going anywhere. It wasn't exactly comfortable being on her back with her arms tied the way they were but it didn't matter.

"Too fucking bad." House growled, "Thirteen, NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Thirteen said eagerly and straddled Cuddy's face. Thinking that this simple act might be enough to make her cum, Cuddy started to lick and suck at Thirteen's bare pussy. The girl started to buck and moan almost immediately and Cuddy could feel wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her. This was amazing, absolutely amazing, she had never thought of House to take control like this but here he was doing it and she just couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck her face Thirteen, she's here for your pleasure, for OUR pleasure." House groaned as he sped up the hand movements on his cock. Thirteen nodded and started to grind down on Cuddy's face. Cuddy, in turn, pushed her face up more until she almost couldn't breathe and continued licking. Thirteen was moaning like a porn star at that point. Her hands found their way into Cuddy's hair and were pulling at it violently. This pain mixed with the pleasure she was feeling couldn't have ever been matched.

"FUCK!" Thirteen cried, "Gonna cum, gonna cum..."

"Cum for me bitch." House ordered, and immediately after that command, Thirteen came hard, screaming and bucking, practically riding Cuddy's face until she was finished. After she was satiated she fell over, onto the bed and off of Cuddy, who was breathing hard. Cuddy's whole body was coated in sweat and she was dying of orgasm denial.

"House, please, touch me, let her touch me...anything." Cuddy begged, forgetting to call him Master. She had no idea that there was a punishment in store for her for disobeying. House smirked and got up from his chair. As Thirteen lay there breathing hard, House manhandled Cuddy until she was on her stomach and slapped her across the ass, hard. Cuddy yelped in pain and surprise.

"Four more where that came from." House said and then slapped her across the ass again, "REMEMBER..." Slap "To Call..." Slap "Me MASTER!" Slap, and then that one was followed by the most brutal slap of all. "Now, what did you want slut?"

"Master, please touch me, fuck me, please Master PLEASE!" Cuddy cried. House laughed and flipped her back onto her back, he looked down into her eyes and then got on the bed, straddling her. He looked over at Thirteen who was just finished catching her breath.

"Come here and make out with her." He ordered with the nod of his head. Thirteen smiled and came over to Cuddy, where she initiated a passionate kiss. Without thinking, Cuddy kissed back, her eyes closed. That's when House thrust into her, hard. She screamed out, into the kiss, but Thirteen kept going, doing what she had been told to do. House started to pump in and out of her with fervor. She thrust her hips up and wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued kissing Thirteen who was now running her hands over Cuddy's body sensually. "You are loving this aren't you?" Cuddy's eyes opened and she nodded, wishing that she could caress Thirteen much in the same way she was being caressed.

"Do you want to touch her?" House groaned as he thrust. His movements were like a jackhammer and as much as they were causing pain they were causing immense pleasure. Cuddy nodded rapidly in agreement. Then, in a surprising move, House just reached behind her and pulled one string. The knots disintegrated into nothing and her hands were free. Immediately, she brought them up and tangled them in Thirteen's hair, deepening the kiss. Then she gently broke it and smiled at the girl softly.

"Do you mind?" She asked, using her head to motion to House.

"Go right ahead." Thirteen said breathlessly, sitting back on her heels. With that, Cuddy grabbed House by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. That was all they both needed before reaching their orgasm simultaneously. Cuddy moaned into the kiss loudly, as did House and when they parted they were both panting with residual lust. That night was the beginning of something very, very good.


End file.
